Purebloods and Muggleborns Unite
by Emmalina Longbottom
Summary: When Draco's Girlfriend is murdered he must enlist the help of his arch rivals


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, enough said

_**Purebloods and Muggleborns Unite**_

Chapter 1 Sorrow, Sadness, and Sweetness

One beautiful spring day Hermione Granger was waiting for her boyfriend Draco Malfoy to come home from work. She had just sat down with the Daily Prophet and a cup of herbal tea. She had had a hard day at running the cash register at Flourish and Blotts. Then she came home and began preparing a wonderful romantic Spaghetti dinner to commemorate their one-year anniversary. She had been living with Draco two months. The small loft they shared looked even smaller with all the stuff she had brought with her. She walked into their bedroom and proceeded to change into a very low cut very short little black dress. Just then her best friend Ginny Weasley came over to discuss Lupin and Tonks' wedding plans. "Who do you think Tonks will pick to be her bridesmaids?" asked Ginny. "I don't quite know but it is her decision. So how are your wedding plans going?" said Hermione. Before Ginny could answer there was a knock at the door "I'm coming" Hermione said as she headed towards the door. She opened the door and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stormed into the loft and rushed her and Ginny to a waiting unmarked delivery van. "Let go of me you ungrateful prat," shouted Hermione. "No, young lady and keep down you will greatly enjoy where we are taking you." Said Lucius sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, at Hermione and Draco's loft, Draco had just returned home from work at Ollivander's to find an empty loft. "Hello, Mione are you home?" yelled Draco throughout the apartment. When he got all of his stuff put down he headed over to Ginny and Neville's apartment. "Maybe Hermione went over there for a visit" said Draco to himself as he approached their door. Just as he had reached up to knock the door opened to reveal a shocked Neville and asked him if Hermione was home and if Ginny was with her. "No, I thought you would know where she is." Said Draco worriedly "I was hoping she was over here so I didn't have to worry about her. I wonder where she could be?" he said almost in hysterics. "We will find her Draco don't worry," said Katie Bell comfortingly as she happily exited Harry's loft "I hope you are right Katie I hope you are right," said Draco sadly.

"Why won't you let me go?" screamed Hermione "What did I do to you?"

"Young lady its not what you did to me its what you did to my son, you've corrupted him you ungrateful little slut!" screamed Narcissa Malfoy angrily as she pulled Ginny and Hermione from the van. "What? He is the one who asked me out and for awhile I wanted nothing to do with him." Retorted Hermione "That's not the point you turned my own son on me. And you will pay dearly for it" Said Narcissa motioning that she was going to hurt Ginny. "Why did you bring her when I'm the one you want? Why don't you just let her go?" said Hermione fearing for two lives (one was not her own) "You're right I'll let her watch me kill you then I can send her back to my darling son with a message. Brilliant I'm glad I thought of it." Said Narcissa moving towards Hermione with her wand. Before Ginny could move to try to save Hermione Narcissa shouted "Advara Kedavra!" It was too late Ginny would have to tell him that Hermione was dead. But how? She was afraid that he would come after her and Neville couldn't protect her (as much as she loved Neville she knew he was a wuss.) and because of her current condition/predicament (the condition was not the only reason) she couldn't protect herself. "As I told Hermione young lady you will go tell my son she has been kidnapped make him search for her body. Do Not tell him she is dead let him find her." Said Narcissa grinning Ginny was loaded back up into the van and driven back to where they lived "Remember young lady she is not dead if you slip and tell him then your future generations won't exist." Said Narcissa evilly

Ginny made her way up to her apartment when she ran into (literally) Draco. "Ginny what happened? Where is Hermione?" Said a frightened Draco "She has been kidnapped and I can't tell you where she is but I will tell you that your parents are her captors.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter is so short but I don't want to give away the story too early tell me honestly what you think.


End file.
